Stadium Lights!
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: AU. Nero is a punk and Dante is the quarterback for their high school's football team. What's going to happen? Read and find out! Contains mature content and boy x boy love, so if you have a problem with that, then don't read! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is an AU, so if you have a problem with that..then leave, if you also have a problem with male x male relationships..leave too! Please review if you do like this story, it means a lot to me. I just thought that there wasn't many stories where Dante and Nero are both teenage boys *drools on shirt* yummy :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story..and no flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of its characters, they belong to Capcom.**

"**Stadium Lights"**

The sun still hid behind the darkness of the sky as Nero woke up from his peaceful sleep. His alarm had literally vibrated itself off the nightstand that stood beside the teen's twin sized bed. Nero jolted upright from the sound, he groaned at the horrible noise flooded his sensitive ears. The teen turned off the alarm and crawled out of his bed, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower before school.

Nero turned the shower on, as he waited for the water to warm, he removed his teal-colored boxer briefs. He carelessly tossed them into the dirty clothes bin next to the sink. Nero turned and checked the water, satisfied with the temperature the lean boy stepped inside and started to cover his body with the hot liquid. He ran his soft hands all over is body, making sure his body wash got him nice and clean; he didn't like the thought of dirt covering his skin.

Once he was done he turned the water off and grabbed a towel that was folded neatly on the floor beside the tub. He dried off and threw the towel to the corner of the room, not really caring where it landed. Nero walked back to his room so he could get dressed. He sighed as he began to search for something to wear. Once he found his favorite t-shirt he slipped it on with some ripped blue jeans (which were slightly tight and showed off his muscular legs).

Nero viewed himself in the long mirror behind his closet door. He pulled off the punk look nicely; he donned the ripped jeans, a band t-shirt, large studded belt, and dull black combat boots. The teen knew he was extremely sexy, that muscular frame and cute face could get him far in this world, but people at his school usually ignored him. His pissed off aura would scare off any girls who wanted to flirt, and some guys as well. Nero would usually give them a look that clearly says 'stay away from me or I'll kill you'.

As he finished looking at himself, Nero walked to the closet and grabbed a dark blue hoodie. "Okay, time to go," he growled. He headed down the stairs and ignored his foster parents. Nero grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and headed to the front door; he left without a word. As the teen walked to school the sun began to shine brightly down on the youth's head. Nero enjoyed the heat as he walked inside the large brick building. The school's halls smelled of old gym socks and wood polish. Nero winced at the smell and continued walking to his locker. Once the teen arrived at his locker he grabbed two large textbooks and shoved them into his black book bag.

The boy turned to shut his locker door, but he stopped his actions due to several loud laughs and yells. The punk flicked his white locks out of his light blue eyes as he stared through the locker door's slits. He noticed the school's favorite athlete, Dante, who also is the school's hottest eye candy. Nero sighed in defeat as he saw Dante wrap his arms around some slut with dual-colored eyes. The punk could only dream about Dante wrapping his arms around his lean, muscular frame. But Nero couldn't just walk up to the elder teen and spill his heart out. He couldn't risk people finding out he was gay, and Dante would most likely laugh in his face and call him a loser. Nero growled silently as he slammed his locker door and headed to class.

The punk walked into his first period class, which was his favorite because it was art. He enjoyed drawing and painting, even though he wasn't the best at any one of them. The punk took a seat, his eyes roamed to the door as he spotted his prey.

Dante had art this period, and Nero would enjoy watching the elder from the back of the room. The jock's long muscular legs looked delicious in his tight jeans, and his upper body seemed to be sculpted by angels. Nero secretly stared at the athletes arms and abdominal muscles that were outlined perfectly by the blood red muscle shirt. The punk was head over heels in love with the senior.

Nero pulled his eyes away when the teacher stated she wanted the students to draw something that made you happy. Nero knew what made him happy and went to work. He would look up every few minutes to make sure nobody saw his masterpiece.

The whole class Nero worked on a drawing of two boys kissing on the football field; one boy was wearing skater clothing while the other boy had a football uniform on. The stadium lights made the pair of males' skin glow as they embraced each other. Nero smiled at the picture before placing it in his folder, he was going to take it home so nobody else could witness his girly drawing.

Once the bell sounded for second period, Nero grabbed his bag and folder, he was in a hurry so he wouldn't be late to his chemistry class with Mr. Agnus. The punk didn't realize the drawing with the two boys had fallen from the over- flowing art folder.

Dante watched as the white-haired junior left the room. The jock grabbed his red book bag and headed for the door. Before the teen could leave he noticed a paper on the floor, it stood out like a sore thumb, various shades of bright colors decorated the paper. He kneeled down and picked it up.

'What the hell?' Dante went wide-eyed at the drawing, he was stunned. He started to think that the football player looked a lot like himself. It had his white hair and the same jersey number. It had to be him, who else had white hair and that number!

Dante placed the picture in his bag, he wonder if it belonged to that Nero kid, the other male in the drawing did look like that punk. Dante just ignored the thought for now and headed to his next class.

Nero walked quickly to his last period of the day-gym. He always looked forward to this because the sexy white-haired senior had it, too.

The punk walked into the smelly locker-room and started to undress in front of several other guys that were either shy about their body or completely in love with themselves. Nero gave a small smile as he eyed the football star, his face flushed as thoughts of Dante kissing him flowed through his mind. The punk did his best to clear his mind- nothing better than getting a boner in the boys' locker-room.

Nero quickly stripped down to his boxers, he grabbed his loose fitting black gym shorts that came to his knees and put them on. He turned to leave but was caught by a large, hairy hand on the collar of his navy blue gym shirt. Nero gripped the hand, anger flashed through his eyes as he made eye contact with the asshole who was most likely going to fight him- that asshole was no other than Blake, the football team's biggest lineman.

"Hey, emo bitch, why ya starring at my friend, Dante?" Blake questioned after Dante had left the room. Nero growled as he twisted the boy's hand which caused Blake to let go of his collar. Blake used his free hand to grab Nero's neck, slamming him into the lockers. The lineman's eyes began to roam the soft flesh and lean muscle of Nero's body.

"If its cock you want, then do me a favor and get on your knees and suck mine, eh?" Blake started to pull his shorts down, exposing the tip of his limp member. Nero thrashed around, unable to move-the grip on his neck was making it hard to breathe. Nero panicked a bit, having no strength to hit the big teen, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. Nero leaned his head up and spit directly on the attacking teen's face.

"You damn bitch, I'll teach ya to fuck with me!" Blake yelled. The large teen pulled his fist back to punch the punk in the face. Nero winced, waiting for the hit…but it never came. Nero was confused, he opened his eyes and looked around, only to find Blake on the floor being punched in the face by Dante. The man of his dreams just saved him from having a black eye.

"Now get your big, ugly ass out of here," Dante demanded, kicking the lineman in the ass so the big teen would move faster.

Dante turned and looked at the younger teen. Nero was still slightly confused and shocked, he moved to sit on the bench, his long legs no longer wanting to support his weight.

The jock walked over to the other teen and sat down, not really sure on what he wanted to say. He looked at the cute teen through his shaggy white hair, noting that the other seemed a bit sad. 'The kid looks like a lost puppy..a kinda cute lost puppy,' Dante thought. The football star moved his gaze to his lap, he didn't understand why he had just thought about the other teen as being 'cute'. He shrugged it off as nothing and went back to staring at the punk.

"You okay, kid?"

"It's N-Nero, and yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me" Nero gave a small smile.

"No problem, that asshole needed a good ass beatin'!" Dante smirked. He finally got a good look at the younger teen's face. The jock paused for a moment, his heart hammered hard in his chest. 'Holy hell, he's fucking hot. Wait, bad Dante.. you like girls!'

"Well, I really owe you big time for helping me" The punk looked over at Dante's relaxed form.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me find the person who made this picture," Dante said as he moved across the room to retrieve his book bag. He walked back over to Nero and sat closer to the teen, but not even realizing it.

Dante pulled out the picture of the boys kissing and showed it to Nero.

Nero's eyes went wide, his heart stopped beating and his hands became sweaty. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" He screamed, trying to grab the picture from Dante.

"Found it on the floor, guessing nobody wanted it since it was there." Dante nonchalantly said, leaning his back against the lockers behind the bench.

"Can I h-have that back?" Nero asked, his body seemed like it was shutting down by this embarrassing situation.

'Jackpot' Dante thought. He was right about the picture being the kid's handy work. "So this is your picture?" Dante pointed to said picture in his other hand. "Its odd how I look very similar to the football player in this…and you look so much like the other boy. Care to explain this, Nero?" Dante lowered his voice on the last question. The punk's name seemed to roll off the jock's lips like a purr.

'I'm so fucked!' Nero thought..

**Okay, that was chapter one. I know it's not good, but if you did enjoy it, please review! I love reviews just as much as yaoi! Okay, that's a lie..but I still do love them! ^_^ No flames, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is chapter two. I hope you guys don't mind me making this a short story. I'm very slow at typing and have very little patience. I just want them to do it, ya know? ^_^ Anyway, please enjoy this. If you don't like boy x boy situations, then leave now. Also, I'd like to thank people for reviews, if I didn't answer back its because I haven't checked my account yet. But please do review again, though..they make me want to kiss you through my computer, don't worry I wont though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy and review! No flames, please.**

'_I'm so fucked!' Nero thought._

The younger teen was stunned, his body was tense and he felt like vomiting due to embarrassment. Dante found this amusing and smirked at the punk's expression. He had to hold Nero back several times so said teen wouldn't bolt out of the locker room. The jock wanted to know why the drawing was created before he would even consider letting the punk go.

"Listen, kid.." Dante started, he began looking at the kid's profile, taking in the smooth skin that covered that angelic face. The younger teen's lips weren't as thin as his own; the bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly, giving Nero that innocent child look. The blush covering his cheeks made him look more delicious. Dante found it hard to look away, but he had to if he wanted to proceed in this conversation. "just tell me why those two guys look like us." Dante leaned forward to stare into those ocean blue eyes, knowing he would regret it, but he couldn't stop himself.

Nero stopped breathing momentarily, those icy blue eyes seemed to melt him in ways that nobody else could. He instinctively moved back as the elder leaned in closer. Dante's mouth was beside the punk's ear, his breath fanning the long locks of white hair that covered it. "If you tell me, then I can let you go, Nero." The younger teen wanted to moan at how low and husky Dante's voice sounded.

Nero couldn't cave in right now, he could not do this to himself. He thought about punching the other teen, then he realized Dante was extremely strong after he witnessed the fight with Blake. The punk inhaled, trying to calm his nerves. He turned his head, looking in the opposite direction of the jock, he didn't want to stare into those enticing blue orbs.

"Those boys in that p-picture are suppose to be me and y-y-you. I l-like you." Nero murmured. He kept his gaze on the dirty, cement floor.

Nero was getting frustrated, he was waiting for the elder to punch the shit out of him, but the blows never came; nor did Dante say anything rude about Nero basically telling him that he was gay and had a crush on the football player. That was not the reaction he was expecting from the jock.

At this moment Nero wanted to leave, but before he did, he needed that picture in his possession…again. "Can I have my drawing back, now?" he growled.

Dante gave a devilish grin, "Nah, I think I'll keep it." He placed the beautiful picture back into his book bag. Nero watched in anger and slight horror. 'He was seriously going to keep it!' What if the quarterback blackmailed him with it? Would he show his football buddies?

The white-haired punk stood up from the bench and headed for the door. He didn't want to be here watching the only person he truly loved, go out and destroy his life with that fucking picture. Nero didn't care he had gym class to attend to, the teacher was crazy and most likely wouldn't notice he wasn't there.

Dante was surprised when he saw the younger teen walking away. He jumped up and sprinted to the door. He inwardly thanked his coaches for making the team sprint every day and do back-breaking drills; this made Dante's speed and balance that of perfection. So with his speed, he moved in front of the large door, blocking Nero from escaping.

Dante chuckled darkly when he realized this door was the only way out, and he wasn't one to back down, especially if it had to do with this cutie. He knew the kid was pissed, and he was going to change that. He didn't like seeing the kid upset, which was weird because he shouldn't care about some guy's feelings.

"Where ya going?" He casually asked.

"I'm going home" Nero responded quickly.

The jock leaned against the door, his face set in a scowl as he stared at the other teen. He gave an irritated sigh. "Don't worry about people finding out about the picture, or the whole thing about you liking me." Dante moved away from the door and walked over to Nero, towering over the younger teen by a good 3 inches.

"Me and you will be the only people who know that 'it' exist, okay?" He said, noticing the slight blush that dusted the kid's nose and cheeks. He liked that look on the kid.

"O-okay," Nero whispered. His mind was displaying a slideshow of images of what him and Dante could do in this very room. But as soon as the images came, they went. The head in his pants was telling him to pull the quarterback to his person, then kiss, lick, and do all sorts of dirty things to the jock.

'Oh, shit! How can this guy give me an instant boner by just standing there! Why must you be so hot and have that amazing charm, Dante?" Nero screamed in his head.

"Dante, I really should be leaving, I'm starting to get tired," he lied.

The quarterback eyed the young punk for a brief moment before stepping to the side, allowing the boy to walk away from him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Nero," he chuckled.

"Y-yeah, b-bye." Nero stuttered as he quickly walked passed the jock. The faint scent of cologne could be smelt as he moved away; Dante's smell drove him insane as well. The punk slammed the door shut and started to run home. The not so soft appendage was beginning to become a rather large problem; it would bounce up and down as he sprinted home.

After running the few block to his house, Nero dashed into his bedroom. He didn't bother hiding the bulge in his pants because his foster parents were at work-Nero usually had the house to himself for long periods of time. The punk threw his bag on the floor and undressed in record time. He started to pump his hard cock with one hand as he searched in his drawers with the other.

He was looking for a certain dildo he had bought from some sex store. Every time he used the large, thick dildo, he moaned and whimpered like a whore. Nero could only get off when he pictured Dante fucking him with his long, thick member. The skater had seen the jock's dick a few times in the locker room, even though Dante's member was soft at the time, Nero could still tell that it was much larger than the dildo he was searching for at the moment.

"There you are." Nero chuckled, grabbing the large, red vibrating dildo. The teen walked back to his small bed, he crawled on it and began to get situated on his hands and knees.

Nero pumped his erection with his left hand, squeezing the tip of his cock and feeling some pre-cum trickle down his long fingers. He put his right hand's fingers in his mouth, making sure they were good and wet before he inserted one long digit into his tight entrance. He arched his back at the pleasure his finger gave. Nero added another spit-covered digit into his hot, tight tunnel. Oh, how he wished Dante could do this to him. The punk was a virgin, and he told himself that if he couldn't have the one he loved, then he would have to survive with countless sex toys.

"Ahh, fuck!" The punk's fingers had hit his prostate, causing the teen to see stars momentarily. He knew he was well-stretched and ready for the toy. Nero removed his digits from his ass and searched the bedside table for the strawberry scented lube. Once he had found his prize, he opened the lid and poured a generous amount onto the fake cock in his hand; his other hand was still lazily stroking up and down his member, making Nero desperate to find release.

The skater placed the now completely lubed sex toy at his entrance, pushing the mushroom-shaped head through the tight ring of muscle. Nero moaned loudly at the sensation, the cock in his ass and the hand on his dick making it hard to breathe properly. He placed the side of his face on a pillow as he watched the dildo disappear into his ass. Ocean blue eyes pictured a well-built male mounted behind him, fucking him like an animal. The male's white hair was hiding his eyes as he slammed his hips against Nero's hairless ass. Nero was an expert at picturing Dante's body fucking him, when in reality it was just some lame dildo. The punk began to picture the jock's hand stroking his member instead of his own. 'Imagination will get you places.' Nero thought.

"Mmm, Dante! I-I'm gonna cum!" He screamed. The toy's vibrations on his prostate was sending him into overdrive; the skilled hand on his prick made it even better. Nero slammed the cock farther into his ass as he came, hot ropes of cum coating his hand and sheets.

Coming down from his high, Nero got up and cleaned everything off, including himself. He went back into his room and laid on the small bed, thinking about the sexy jock that now knew his feelings.

"Why can't you just be mine, Dante?" He mumbled to himself, stuffing his face into a fluffy pillow. Soon he found himself dreaming of the sexy football player…

The night sky was littered with bright stars, no clouds to hide them away from icy blue eyes. Dante was on his roof, looking at the night sky while thinking about a certain punk. He was a little aggravated, that damn kid was flooding his thoughts.

The quarterback even went to some random cheerleader's house for a quick fuck. However, while Dante was doing the deed, he began to picture a flat, muscular chest instead of large, perky boobs. His hands roamed down hairy, toned legs? When Dante looked at the blonde's face, he didn't see some whore, no, he saw Nero with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. At that very moment he knew he had some feelings for the fucking punk. The jock just didn't know why he did, he's never loved, or cared for anyone, but when he thought of the kid, things seemed right.

Dante growled at the girly thoughts. He only loved his mother with all his heart, there wasn't room for two people, right? The jock didn't think he was gay, he just had some feelings for one guy, that's it, just one. Then the quarterback remembered that picture of him kissing the younger teen. Damn, he did like that picture, though.

'Maybe I'll give the punk a chance. Hell, nobody has to know, it'll be a secret..'

The quarterback laid back against the roof, crossing one leg over the other. He sighed. The night air cooling down his flesh, he knew he should get inside so his mother doesn't have a fit about him getting a cold- fall was starting and it was getting chilly outside.

"Nero, you better be prepared.." he chuckled darkly as he headed to bed.

**Its late, so if this didn't make any sense, then I'm so sorry. I just thought I'd post, even though it takes me forever to write this much. How lame. Anyway, I've been busy playing **_**Marvel vs. capcom 3: fate of two worlds. **_**Its awesome, Dante is so hot..like always. Hehe! **

**Okay, this is random, but in DMC 4 the last cut scene where lady visits Dante and Trish; the part where it shows the inside of the magazine Dante has..it totally says Devil May Cry 4..so he's reading about the game he's in. Yeah, I'm stupid, but I thought it was funny. **

**If you do hate this story please don't kill me, just leave and nobody gets hurt!**

**If you like it, please review. They make me happy! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy! Please review and don't flame, please! If it sucks that bad just come to my house and murder me. I love you guys!**

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry.**

**Now enjoy! ^_^**

The next morning Nero rolled out of bed. He was pissed off when he noticed the pouring rain outside the warm, cozy house. He groaned, realizing he would have to walk to school in this weather. The punk loved the rain, but that's only when he is curled up like a ball on his bed, waiting for sleep to take him. He didn't enjoy walking in it.

The teen gave a loud sigh before heading into the bathroom to get ready for school.

A few minutes later, Nero is walking down his stairs to the kitchen. He was too busy sliding into his combat boots to notice a black 1965 Mustang GT with red racing stripes pulling into the gravel driveway.

Once Nero had his boots on he turned and yelled a 'good-bye' to his foster parents who were just getting up for the day. He waited for a reply and when he got a faint 'I love you, son,' he turned to the door and pulled the hood of his jacket over his thick white locks. The punk did a double take once he stepped foot in the rain. There in front of his house was a beautiful car. Ocean blue eyes narrowed when they spotted some one inside the Mustang.

The figure inside the badass muscle car started to move. The driver side door was pushed opened and out came a head of shaggy white hair.

Nero's chest started to hurt and his stomach started to tighten. He wasn't expecting Dante to climb out of the muscle car.

Dante shut the car's door and leaned against it once it was shut. The jock's icy blue eyes roamed the punks form as the younger teen made his way over to him. Those strong leg muscles flexing with each stride. Those tight blue jeans even showed the skater's incredible ass. Dante was always a man that enjoyed a nice ass, but who would have thought he'd enjoy another boy's ass. He ignored the thought and focused on Nero who was now walking toward him.

"Hey, kid," Dante greeted. The rain was at a light drizzle as the two teens now stood in front of each other. The eldest teen noticed a faint blush going across the bridge of the punk's nose, and even some red was staining his cheeks. The skater rubbed his redden nose with the back of his right hand. He always did that when he was embarrassed or nervous, and in this case he was both.

"What are you doing here, Dante?" Nero hissed. He had no clue what Dante was planning. Hell the jock could have his football buddies right around the corner, ready to jump out and beat Nero until he was black and blue. The skater grimaced at the thought, but he didn't think Dante would actually be cruel like that. The Jock did save him before he had to "go down" on Blake.

"Well, I knew you walked to school, and when I noticed it raining I figured I could give you a ride," Dante said with that cocky smirk. 'Or better yet, kid. How bout you just ride me,' the jock almost busted a nut at the thought. Maybe this gay thing wasn't so bad after all.

"You really want to drive me?" Nero asked. His voice was low and soft, his bottom lip protruded a bit from his mouth. He had that damn innocent look on his face, and Dante was finding it very hard not to bend the kid over his car and fuck him into the hood.

The jock shook his head to rid him of those sexual thoughts.

'Damn, it has only been a fucking day and I already want to bang'em. What the hell has gotten into me! Boobies don't even excite me anymore.' Dante felt like his heart was torn down the middle. Chicks with big tits and playing football was Dante's whole life. Then he found this punk and he has no clue what he wants anymore. Though, maybe meeting Nero was a good thing.

Dante gave a big grin. "Yeah, I'll drive ya. Now, move that punk-ass of yours to the passenger seat, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Nero frowned.

"In my eyes you act like one. Now, shut the hell up and get in the car," the jock laughed.

Nero sighed and then walked around the car as Dante was getting in. Once inside Nero buckled up, he didn't know how well Dante drove. He always got the 'I like destroying everything in my path' vibe from the older teen. The jock looked over at Nero and gave a smirk before pulling out of the driveway like a maniac. The tires squealed as Dante sped down the road to school.

The ride was silent, other than the frequent squeal of the tires. The skater was extremely happy; he was finally spending time with the boy he loved. Ever since freshman year Nero had always wanted the older teen, though he seemed unattainable. Dante was the sexiest guy in school, the biggest flirt, and the school's best athlete. The punk was heartbroken when he thought that having the jock all to himself was never going to happen. But look at him now! He was sitting in Dante's awesome car, with the jock driving like a total lunatic.

"So, Nero…" Dante began while flipping off a guy who was driving too slow in front of them, "..how long have you had a thing for me?"

Once the question left his mouth, the football player glance at Nero. He noticed the kid's face looked like a tomato, he also saw the punk's ocean blue eyes fixed on the strings of his combat boots. Dante knew this was something the skater didn't want to answer, but damn it, he had to know!

"Come on, Nero, you can tell me." The athlete gave a pleading look.

For some weird reason, Nero actually trusted Dante with everything, he started to not care if the jock was just playing him. He knew that day when he saw those icy blue eyes and shaggy white locks that he was in love. So, knowing that he didn't want anybody else but Dante, Nero sucked in a breath and told the damn jock what he wanted to know.

"Since freshman year." Nero said, looking out the window to see the falling leaves as they left the many trees that lined the side of the road.

The jock was shocked, he didn't even really notice the skater until this year. He felt like a complete asshole.

Dante pulled into one of the many parking places that surrounded the high school. He turned the car off but just sat in his seat, looking over the steering wheel at the rain droplets hitting the windshield. He saw the skater move his hand to the door handle to open the car's door. Dante wasn't ready for him to leave so he quickly locked all the doors and whispered a "don't go" to the younger teen. Nero was confused, he had just told the jock about his life- how his real parents died in a car crash when he was five, how he enjoyed skateboarding and protecting his foster parents, and telling Dante that he'd been gay since freshman year; he didn't understand why the older teen seemed so down all of a sudden.

"Dante, are you okay?" the punk asked, putting a slightly calloused hand on the football player's shoulder.

The jock kept his gaze on the rain-covered windshield. This whole time he had been thinking a lot about him and Nero, though when Dante starts to think, bad things usually happen. He needed to say this to the skater-it's now or never.

"Nero, I know you may think that this is a all a game to me, but the truth is, it's not," he said. "I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore, but I like it, the feeling I get when I'm around you, it's fuckin' great!" Dante smiled, looking at the very stunned Nero.

The older teen moved his body so he was completely facing the younger teen. He grinned and said, "kid, I'm going to kiss you right now and you better not hold back. Show me how much you really like me." He purred, icy blue eyes fixed on the skater.

Dante gripped the back of the skater's head, pulling at the thick, white locks gently. He was pretty sure he wanted this, so the jock wasted no time and moved in for the kill. Thin lips encased the punk's own somewhat plump lips. Nero was at first frozen. I mean come on, he was getting kissed by his crush for crying out loud!

The older teen moved his tongue over the delicious lips, silently asking for entrance. Nero opened that hot mouth for the athlete, enjoying the feel of Dante's wet tongue move slowly in and out of his slippery cavern. The skater moaned a bit when the jock thrust his tongue quickly, making it seem like he was fucking his face. The taste of Nero sent Dante into overdrive. He has never kissed anybody like this, let alone a guy, but he didn't care! The skater he was kissing was making him feel light-headed and he loved it. 'This kid is like a damn drug to me,' Dante thought, nibbling on those thick lips.

They kissed a bit longer until they needed some air. The punk's lips were swollen a bit with a purplish tint to them from being sucked so hard by a football playing devil.

His white locks were a mess from Dante running his large, calloused hands through that soft hair.

"Good thing we got to school kinda early. People would have seen us kissing and flipped out. And I would be attacked by every person in this place that has a vagina!" Nero said, pointing at the high school.

"Damn, next time we can get here later. Give'em a good show."

"But people would see us!" The skater snapped back.

"…and your point is..?" Dante asked confused.

"You want people to know?"

"Well, yeah, eventually. We can't hide this forever, Nero." He grinned. "But, for now, we can keep this shit a secret so you don't cry," he laughed, getting out of the car.

Nero said in a low growl, "I don't cry!" He moved out of the car and headed to the school with his crush by his side. The skater liked the idea of everybody knowing Dante was his. He just wasn't ready for everyone to know he prefers dick.

'I swear this guy is a demon. He has so much power over me,' Nero thought, gazing up at the dark clouds. 'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Nero walked into the school with a smile on his face for the first time.

**Okay, now I know you want to shoot me, but lets not be crazy people! Hehe. Anyways, I hope you like it. I didn't really enjoy it but I hope you guys do! **

**Please review and don't flame please! Now I must go to bed! *yawns***


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'll explain why I haven't posted for a few weeks at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this, there's some good stuff in it..if ya know what I mean. *wink wink* please review, and no flames! This has graphic stuff…I think so anyway. So If you don't like my writing style…go away! Thanks! ^_^**

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry!**

***Time skip two weeks later***

Two weeks. That's how long Dante has been with Nero. He didn't think being with the punk would actually make his life seem like it had meaning. He always felt like he had to prove himself to other people-show them he was the best at everything, and he kind of was the best at everything, but when the jock spent more time with Nero, he didn't have to prove shit. He felt whole almost with the skater.

The football player would spend his day at school, checking Nero out as the punk would stick his pink tongue out while working on another masterpiece during art class. Even the way those ocean blue eyes moved across the white paper, and the way his thick, white locks showered across his forehead made Dante's pants get tight.

During gym class, while all the other students have left to meet with the gym instructor, Nero would give a light smack to the jock's tight, firm ass as he walked by. The Punk actually had a set of balls after all. He loved it when the skater showed some form of affection in school, even though they were alone… It's still school.

The two have even made it two weeks without having anybody suspect a thing. Well, most of the cheerleaders were becoming suspicious when Dante blew them off, then he suddenly disappears around a corner to do who knows what. The girls were pissed, thinking the quarterback had finally found a girl that captured his heart. They were so wrong. No girl could take his heart, but a white-haired skater can!

Nero owned Dante's heart and didn't even know it. Hell, the jock didn't even know he had a heart until a certain punk came into his life and high-jacked it. The quarterback thought this whole 'gay' thing wouldn't work, and that he wouldn't fall this hard for the teen, but he knew how wrong he was when his chest would clench every time he laid eyes on that lean, muscular body and those big, ocean blue eyes.

Also, during these two weeks Dante got quite jealous over this brown-haired girl, Kyrie. That bitch would stare at _his_ Nero with those big eyes, thick eyelashes, and a perfect smile. Though, the punk still has no clue she even checks him out and Dante's going to keep it that way, he didn't want some woman stealing his man! The jock would just grab the skater's attention and steer him away from the brunette. The quarterback would sneak him into a empty classroom, which is where they would kiss and grope each other's ass cheeks through the denim of their jeans.

'Nothing more than making out in an old classroom that smelled like gym socks and old books.'

With that thought clear in his mind, Dante stood outside Nero's bedroom window. It was Friday night, about one in the morning. He had a football game earlier so he was wide awake with one thought in mind.

'_Get Nero!'_

The jock climbed the tree that was closer to the younger teen's window. Once to the top he maneuvered so he was straddling the thick branch. Dante grunted when he smashed his balls while sitting down. It's not like he was a master at climbing trees.

The football player made it to the punk's window. He peered over the windowsill and right at Nero who was one his bed. The lights were off and the only source of light was from the skater's television.

Dante moved closer, but was trying his best not to be seen by his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, the younger teen turned his bedside lamp on. This gave the jock the opportunity to determine what the skater was doing, and what he saw almost made him fall out of the tree and into the damp grass.

Nero had his ass turned toward the window, his back arched as he stuck is hairless ass into the air. The skater had his face on a navy blue pillow, resting his cheek on it as he panted heavily. The boy's left hand attempted to pull the left cheek away from the smooth, pink entrance as the index finger was plunged deep into his asshole. Dante could almost hear his quiet moans through the glass as Nero added another slender finger. His moans became louder.

The skater then removed his hands and started grinding himself into the sheets. The head of his thick, long cock was purplish, he needed release. The friction the sheets gave wasn't enough so he turn on his back giving Dante a perfect view of his member.

'Holy shit, that little punk is fucking hung like a horse…too bad mine's bigger,' the jock thought and chuckled to himself. He was trying his best not to notice little Dante becoming hard as a stripper pole in his jeans.

He focused back on Nero. The punk's hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead as he pumped his massive cock. Dante noticed the other teen's toes curl and his back coming off the bed, signaling that he was very, very close to release. And as if on cue, Nero clenched his eyes shut and came, spilling his hot load on his abs and chin.

Seeing another person spilling their seed was something Dante has not witnessed before until tonight, and lets just say he would gladly watch that again. The jock did his best to calm his own massive member, not paying attention to the wide-eyed teen looking at him through the window.

Nero slid the window opened after putting on some underwear and stared right at the oblivious football player.

"Dante, what the hell are you doing up here?" The teen hissed, causing the elder teen to look up.

The athlete rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a good explanation as to why he was in the tree. "I was looking for my cat!"

"Dante, you don't have a cat."

"Yes I do!" Dante retorted.

"Okay, what's your cat's name, then?" The punk asked, smiling a bit because he knew the jock didn't have a cat.

"His name?" Dante looked around before coming up with what he thought was an excellent name for a cat. "Kitty."

"Kitty, huh?"

"Yup!" Dante gave a huge grin, he thought he had won their little battle.

"You are such a liar. Now get inside, it's starting to rain." Nero moved from the window and allowed the other to come in. He could hear the faint rumble of thunder as Dante shut the window.

"So, Did'ja see me doing anything while you sat in my tree?" Nero asked casually while sitting down on his bed, clad in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Yes, I did," the jock answered truthfully, sitting down next to the skater. "Don't hate me for watching."

Nero laughed at Dante's concern look. "It's fine. I just get kinda self-conscious around you.."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I just do," the punk said while laying flat on his back.

"Well don't…Anyway, am I allowed to sleep over, or do I have to leave because I didn't ask your parents?" Dante laughed.

"You can stay. My parents will be gone early in the morning so they wont even know you're here." The younger teen got up from the bed and walked to his closet. He grabbed a pair of loose-fitting basketball shorts and tossed them over to the football player.

"I hope those fit, you're bigger than me so my clothing for you is limited."

"I have no problem going naked, Nero." Dante smirked. He stood up and started to undress.

Dante was surprised, the shorts did indeed fit him. He kept his shirt off so he felt more comfortable as well.

The jock moved to the bed and motioned Nero to come join him. Pulling the younger teen to the bed, Dante locked lips with him. He bit a little too hard on the punk's lips. Blood began to trickle down Nero's chin. Dante moved his head and lapped up the blood.

"Sorry about that.."

"It's fine…I just don't know what people will think when they see bite marks on me." The skater chuckled.

"Fuck'em. I love leaving bite marks on you."

Dante pulled Nero under the covers and started licking the shell of the other teen's ear. As he kissed and sucked the punk's neck, the other teen moved his hands to the basketball shorts.

The skater lightly gripped Dante massive arousal through the shorts. He knew the football player was huge… but what he felt through the silky fabric was much bigger, and much, much thicker.

Nero moved down Dante's stomach, enjoying how each muscle looked as if it was made of stone. He noticed how the muscles would clench tight, then they would retract with each touch he gave to the jock.

Pulling the shorts down Nero looked at Dante, almost asking if this was okay. When he saw the lust filling Dante's icy-blue eyes, he knew it was time to continue.

Nero pulled the thick, hot cock from the shorts. His slender fingers had trouble fitting completely around the member, the base of his cock was surrounded by two large, hairless balls. This is what Nero has been dying to see, and now he has it in his hands.

He began to taste the pre-cum at the slit, then worked his way down the shaft, his tongue playing with the large vein that ran on the underside of the cock. Suddenly, a large hand found its way in his soft locks, pulling him closer to the beautiful manhood.

"Nero, please, suck me.." Dante pleaded while his other hand pinched his erect nipples.

"Yes, Master." Nero laughed out before wrapping his plump lips around Dante's erection.

Loud moans filled the room as Dante snapped his hips up, causing his cock to slide deeper into Nero's mouth. He liked it when the punk called him master, he didn't know why, it just turned him on.

The skater sucked and licked Dante's cock the best he could, he even switched to rubbing his hands up and down the long shaft.

"Oh, babe…I'm close." Dante moaned, digging his nails into Nero's scalp.

Dante held the punk's head in place as he shot rope after rope of hot cum down the other teen's throat. He let go when he finished.

"That was hot," the jock sighed.

Nero crawled up to him and slid under the covers.

"Good, now lets go to sleep."

Dante threw a possessive arm around the other boy and closed his eyes. The thunder becoming louder as the storm approached. Nero's scent wafting in the air, causing the jock to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Before the sound of the thunder and Dante's breathing could send Nero into a peaceful slumber as well, he whispered to himself…

"I love you, Dante…"

**Okay, I really hope you guys like that. I wanted to get things moving so I had a time skip. Please don't get upset with me because I did that! Anyway, I'm sorry this took forever. I was in the hospital for a week and ended up getting surgery…and what sucks is that I didn't have a laptop. Then I come home to my parents telling me our computer is broken so that was poopy. But don't worry…I just bought a new laptop and I plan on using it! :D **

**Please review...they make me so happy! No flames! **

**Off to bed.. Night guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of Stadium Lights! Review and no flames! Thanks! **

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry**

Nero woke to something covering his head, which was starting to bother him because it was heavy. He pulled himself up and saw what was holding his skull to the mattress; Dante's armpit was what had Nero pinned to the bed like some child that wasn't allowed to leave.

Sighing, Nero got out of the bed and looked out the window Dante had came through the night before. He really enjoyed pleasuring the elder teen last night, but Nero did his best to ignore the other thoughts flooding his mind as he looked out into the early morning sky, which now was a black cloud with lightening and raindrops spilling from it.

The small alarm clock beside his bed displayed '6:30am'. His father was already at work, but his mother was most likely going to leave the house soon, so he decided to take a quick shower before jumping back into bed with that crazy devil whose limbs are thrown this way and that on the bed. At least the blankets covered his crotch area so the skater wouldn't be tempted to blow him…again.

'I wonder if he managed to pull up his shorts before passing out…' Nero thought as he left the quiet room.

XxX

A light knock on Nero's door had Dante stirring in his sleep until he opened his eyes tiredly. He wondered why the punk was knocking on his own door, but he soon dropped that thought when he heard the sweet loving voice of Nero's foster mother.

"Nero, sweetie, I'm coming in there!"

'Oh, just my luck, I have to hide from this woman!' Dante started having a mini heart attack. He decided the best way to hide was under the covers and pose as Nero.

Seconds later the door was opened and the athlete kept his head hidden, but flaunted his white hair.

'Fuck, my pants! Please woman, do not take the blankets from me'

A beautiful woman with long, chestnut colored hair and green eyes, walked over to the bed. Her tall, slender form bent so she could view her son. "Nero, I forgot to tell you that your father and I won't be home until later tonight. I left some money on the counter so you can order a pizza." She smiled down at the form under the blankets, however, looking at how Nero's feet never hung off the end of the bed until now gave her stomach a slight ache. Her son's body frame was larger, more muscular.

"Nero..?" She asked, confusion running through her mind.

"Yeah…" A low mumble came from under the covers. Laura knew that wasn't her baby's voice. She gripped the wall of blankets and pulled them clean of the bed. What she saw was a naked boy with a pair of Nero's shorts wrapped around his ankles. The teen did his best to hide his manhood from the woman, but his hands weren't big enough so he just grabbed the nearest thing to cover himself, which happened to be a pillow.

Laura was shocked by seeing the naked boy and the fact that he was even in here. Why was this handsome boy in her sweet, little Nero's bed? Green eyes focused on blue ones. "What'd you do to my son?" she snapped at Dante.

"Listen, ma'am. I would never harm your son…" Dante gave his best innocent look he could muster up during a time like this. "…I just stayed the night, okay?"

Laura grinned inwardly, but wouldn't allow this boy to see just how amusing this situation was. The kid was a handsome brat, yes, but she still would like to know why he was naked.

"You're naked!" She said as if she just realized it.

"Yes, yes I am- but hear me out on this! I just came to see Nero and wanted to talk to him, so he invited me in-I didn't feel like walking in the rain so I stayed. And I might have done something in my sleep to make my shorts fall down…I'll never really know the answer to that." The football player panted. He felt like he just ran a mile after spilling out that speech.

The beautiful woman was about to say something back to the naked teen but she ended up looking back to the door at a very flushed Nero. She turned her gaze back to the mysterious naked boy, then back to her son.

"M-mom, I can explain..." The punk stepped into his room, now clean from his shower.

Laura crossed her arms over her large breast as she eyed the flushed teen. She gave an evil look, though; deep down she wasn't mad at all. Nobody could be upset with a son like Nero.

"Mom…" He paused for a moment and looked at Dante. He felt like he was going to cry. "…This is Dante…my boyfriend."

Light-brown eyebrows shot to Laura's hairline. Did she just hear that correctly?

"I'm so sorry, mom, but I love that naked idiot over there…and you can't stop me," the punk said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Laura looked at her son's watery eyes. "Oh, honey!" She walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm happy you found somebody you care about. Now, stop that crying and go back to bed. Like I told..uhh…Dante?"

"Yup, that's my name," Dante smirked.

"Yeah, okay…like I told Dante here-your father and I won't be home until later tonight, so I left money for pizza on the counter," Laura pulled Nero away after kissing his forehead. "Okay, goodbye boys."

The older woman was about to exit the room before she turned and looked at Dante, "Oh, and make sure you put some clothes on."

Both teens watched as the woman left the house before busting up laughing.

"Dude, your mom totally saw my dick!" The athlete barked out into another fit of laughter.

"Gross, Dude!" Nero screamed while moving back to his bed after retrieving the blankets. He had a ripped up black shirt hiding his torso and navy-blue boxer briefs covering his lower half. He looked like the best eye candy the quarterback could ask for.

"You gonna go back to bed, or just stand there?" Nero looked up from the bed and to the football player.

The jock chuckled, "I will once you get in your birthday suit like I am…"

The skater's eyes widen a fraction. Dante really wanted him naked?

"R-really?"

"Yes! Now strip, ya damn tease!" The athlete said while climbing onto the bed next to the younger teen, his limp cock swinging with each movement he made before laying down.

"O-okay…" Nero began removing his shirt, the cool air in the room made his honey-colored nipples harden. He then slowly removed his boxers, hissing when his half hard cock hit the cold air.

The devil of a football player smirked as he looked over Nero's flushed form. The teen moved so his back was facing the jock. Dante wasn't having any of that. Sliding closer, the jock held the skater around the waist, letting his growing cock rub against Nero's ass cheeks. He moved to the boy's neck, sucking and biting on the pale skin. The punk's skin smelt of strawberries, even his hair smelled like the delicious fruit.

Dante's weaknesses were strawberries, pizza, tomato juice, and…Nero? Well, the little punk bitch did make him weak at the knees, but he won't admit it, yet. But for right now, Dante was going to enjoy teasing the younger teen.

"D-Dante, what the hell are you doin'?" Nero asked as his backside was attacked my Dante's bites and kisses.

"Just returning the favor for what ya did for me lastnight."

Dante nibbled on the punk's earlobe as his left hand roamed over the kid's hip and to his hard cock.

"Ohh, and what's this?" The jock motioned towards the skater's hard manhood. "Only a virgin would get a woody so quickly," the athlete laughed in the punk's ear.

"Shut up, assho-"Nero's rant was ended when long fingers gripped his aching erection. "Ahhhh!"

The football player kept up with the biting on the neck while fisting the kid's massive cock. The moans that left the boy's mouth were making Dante junior harden quickly as well.

"You like it when I touch you, Nero," the older teen purred, stroking the younger's member. "Would you like it better if I had my cock buried deep inside that perfect ass of yours?"

The way Dante was talking caused more blood to rush downwards to the skater's cock. He liked the way Dante spoke to him, like he was some whore who needed a master. "Y-yes!"

The jock smiled but he knew the other wouldn't see it.

Dante runs his cock down the younger teen's ass crack; taking the head and smacking that tight ass. He rubbed Nero's erection as he started to grind that sweet backside. If this was bliss, Dante imagined fucking Nero through the wall was going to be better than eating a strawberry sundae pizza!

But Dante was waiting for the perfect moment to claim the teen's tight ass. He decided the best time would be this Friday after his final football game. They will fuck each other like wild animals in the middle of that field where he spent most of his life. That field was his home away from home, and what better way to enjoy that, than to take your lover right in the middle of it.

"Dante, I'm about to cum!" Nero shouted as he bucked into Dante's fist.

"Me too, baby," the jock whispered before biting the punk hard on the shoulder. He felt proud when he left marks on this body. Showed people he belonged to somebody, and the way Nero would lift his hood when somebody checked his neck out always brought a wide grin to his face. It was priceless!

"Mmm… Dante!" Nero shot his load into Dante's hand while the jock's load coated the punk's ass cheeks.

"Damn and I just got a shower too!" The punk whined.

"Hey, at least you don't have cum in your hand," Dante gave a small pout; however, he soon looked at the substance covering his fingers. 'I wonder what it tastes like,' he thought.

Nero turned his head to see Dante tasting one of his fingers that was coated in his cum. The slow licks from the elder teen made him look as if he was trying a mysterious sucker. But the punk was surprised when the other boy continued licking. The semen tasted salty, yet sweet to the jock. He liked it, but he wouldn't go around asking for it on his pizza or sundaes.

While chuckling to himself Nero cleaned his ass cheeks with an old pair of boxers that were lying beside his bed on the floor. The boxers were soon coated with sticky cum as the skater tossed them in the corner with all the other dirty clothes. Dante soon got the hint that it was time to sleep more, pulling away from his now clean hand he pulled Nero to his chest.

"So, that pizza your mom was talking about…"

"What about it?" The punk sighed, ready to fall asleep.

"Do I get any?" The athlete asked, breath fanning across Nero's ear as he spoke about his favorite treat.

"Be a good boy and sleep. And maybe…just maybe…I'll let ya have some pizza."

Dante was content with those words and then moved to rest his head on the other boy's shoulder. Sleep was pulling at his eyes as he inhaled the skater's sweet smells. The football player could get use to this. Lifting his head to check on the punk, he noticed the boy was out cold. After placing a light kiss to the boy's temple Dante whispered in to him, "Don't worry, ya damn punk. You'll get what you want soon." With that, Dante placed his head back to Nero's shoulder and quickly fell asleep with his new pillow.

**Okay, that's it! Be sure to review! No flames, please. I know my writing isn't the best, but come on…ya don't have to bring me down. **

**But to those who put this story on their favorites and what not…thank you so much. I would like to see you guys review as well. They make me happy! :D Also, if you guys aren't busy, please go check my poll. It's between Devil May Cry and Bleach. So hurry on to my profile and vote…right meow! **

**Thanks guys, hope you liked this chapter. Now I'm going to bed! *cough* Go check my poll! *cough cough***


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know it has been a long time, but I'm very sorry. School blows when you're trying to find time to sit down and type. Anyway, hope you guys like this. The next chapter will be the last…so everybody hold your applause, please.**

**I also made a facebook page you guys can like if you're a fan of my work or you're just completely bored out of your mind. So after reading this piece of shit, go like 'ZombieSparda24' for me, okay? Please do, because I have like one person on it cuz I'm cool like that. :D**

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry!**

**Please review and NO flames please! D: Thanks!**

Cheerleaders ran up and down the cramped halls as Nero made his way to his locker. He was pissed because with every step he took, a random cheerleader was in his face jumping up and down, kicking their long legs in the air as they screamed about the football team's game tonight.

Finally reaching his locker, Nero pulled out several books and shoved them into the small area. With the screaming and lack of space in the hallway, the boy was about to explode. His anger boiling over as the end of the school day brought chaos throughout his high school. The only person he wanted to see was Dante, but the damn jock was busy talking to his coaches and fellow teammates. Their biggest game was tonight, and the very last game Dante will be able to play since this was his last year. Nero felt bad for his boyfriend. The guy loved being on the field with that football grazing over his finger tips as he threw it, or when he had it tucked away safely as he ran for the touchdown. But tonight was his last night to show his moves on that thick green grass as he played hard under the stadium lights.

Nero gave a long sigh as he slammed his locker and made his way through the crazed students. His destination was Dante's mustang, so he could wait there for _his_ quarterback.

The punk pushed through the door, walking toward the senior parking lot. He could see the vehicle, but that wasn't the only thing he saw. In his peripherals he could see Kyrie walking up to him, her auburn hair blowing gently in the wind as leaves fell around her. Nero was going to pretend he didn't see her and just run to the car, but he knew she would follow him to Dante's mustang anyway. So, being the nice guy he was, the skater stopped and turned to look at the girl.

"Hello…Nero," Kyrie spoke, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. Her white sweatshirt was pulled up higher to cover up her long neck. Nero thought the white attire made her look almost pure, not tainted by the crazy atmosphere that surrounded their school.

"Hey, Kyrie, did you need somethin'?" Nero asked, not really thrilled he was talking to her when he could be talking to Dante.

"Actually-" She paused, looking down at the pavement, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Trish's party with me. It starts at midnight so it's not like you'll miss the big game…or anything!" She blurted out, causing Nero to flinch back a few inches. He didn't feel like going to the head cheerleader's house, and he sure as hell didn't feel like going with Kyrie.

Running a hand through his shaggy locks, the skater looked from her, to the mustang, then back to her. "Listen…I'm going to be busy later. I can't go with you," Nero gave a small smile before walking away. He heard her sniffle before she wrapped her slender arms around his abdomen, causing him to stay in place.

"Please, Nero! Do you hate me?" She sobbed a bit as she pushed her face into his back. Her tears coated his black jacket as she held him tighter. The skater bowed his head and pulled the fur hood over his white locks, fruitfully hiding his angry expression. "I love you…"

Dante watched Kyrie hug _his_ Nero. He just walked out of the side door that was hidden by Nero and Kyrie's eyes. His heart jumped when he heard the young woman say 'I love you'. Just when he thought she was forgotten, she appears out of nowhere and snatches Nero up like she's some kind of hawk.

The jock scoffed, and then quickly made his way over to his boyfriend. Once he was close enough he could see those angry oceanic blue eyes hidden slightly by the fur on the skater's hood. Dante gripped Nero by his bicep and pulled him away from the girl as he kept walking towards his car. He knew the girl was stunned by the way she was frozen still when he looked back at her. He didn't care, the bitch was talking to Nero and that pissed him off to no end. The thought of the punk loving somebody else was giving the jock a headache. Pulling the passenger side door open Dante gently pushed Nero inside and made his own way to the driver side.

"Dante, is something wrong?" Nero asked, pulling the hood off his snowy locks. He looked over at the jock, sensing the other boy was pissed about something.

Starting the car and soon pulling out of the school's parking lot Dante finally answered the skater's question. "I hate that girl- Next time she touches you, tell her you farted or something. That'll keep her away," the jock gave an evil chuckle.

"Are you serious?" Nero laughed, "That's what had you all pissed off?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut it," The quarterback grinned. "Anyway, we're going out to lunch before the game…with my family."

Nero gulped, "Y-your family?" He couldn't believe he was going to be meeting Dante's family. He wondered what his parents looked like. They must have been beautiful since they created the sexy teenager driving this muscle car.

"Yeah, they're going to lunch with us- Oh, I'm warning you now…my brother is a little backwards," Dante kept his eyes focused on the road as he talked freely about his family. "He's going to seem like a stuck up rich kid to you, but don't worry. He just has a cold heart," Dante joked.

The skater seemed calm and cool on the outside, but deep down he was scared, excited, and grateful all at the same time. He wondered what the jock's brother looked like- If he would also have snowy white hair or icy blue eyes like Dante. But Nero was just happy that Dante was even bringing him along on this lunch date with his family. That meant they had to know about their relationship, right? The punk's eyes widened a fraction. Dante DID tell them about their relationship! He had to tell them. This wasn't something you could hide forever from your parents. Nero looked out the window, trying his best to ignore how nervous he was and he guessed Dante noticed his discomfort.

"Hey, chill out there, ya damn punk," Dante moved his eyes away from the road so he could focus on the fidgeting teen beside him. He gave a soft chuckle before pulling the boy's head toward his and gave him a light kiss on Nero's forehead. "They're going to love ya. So don't worry so much," He pulled away and returned his attention to the road. "We're here!"

Nero eyes scanned the place. The large blue neon sign above the restaurant said 'The Pizza House,' the skater stopped and sent a quizzical look towards the jock.

"What? I love my pizza," Dante pulled Nero into the building by his sleeve.

"You shouldn't eat like this before a game, Dante," Nero pulled himself out of the jock's grip.

"I eat here before every home game. What's the big deal? It's just pizza."

The punk just shrugged off Dante's rant and continued into the restaurant. Once inside Dante again pulled him, but instead of pulling him by his jacket sleeve, he held Nero's hand lightly as he pushed through many waitresses. They finally made it to a private room- used for parties most likely- and walked toward a beautiful woman that was seated at a long table. She was the epitome of beauty. The woman had long blond hair that fell well pass her shoulder blades; it looked silky and smooth to the touch. Her eyes were large and bright, and her lips were full and pouty with a thin layer of red lipstick. This was Dante's mother and she had some resemblance to the head cheerleader, Trish.

"Mom, Where's dad?" The jock asked after placing a light kiss on his mother's cheek.

His mother gave a small frown, "He was called into the office today, sweetheart. I'm sorry he won't be able to see your last game."

The quarterback sat down across from his mother, pulling Nero beside him. The two boys held each other's hands without a care in the world.

"This little cutie must be Nero," the woman said, smiling sweetly to the skater. "I'm Dante's mother, Eva."

Looking up from the wooden table, Nero smiled at Eva. "Yeah, that's me. It's so nice to meet you," the skater blushed deeply.

"Dante, how in the world did you find this sweet man? He's adorable!

"Well mom I would love to tell ya, but that'd just be creepy," Dante said, pulling the menu down to look at his mother. "Anyway, where's Vergil? I figured his chess tournament would be over by now."

Eva placed a large white napkin on her lap as she spoke to her son. "He's here now, just in the restroom. He should be back- Oh, there he is," Nero looked over to where Eva was looking and gasped at the sight. A boy that looked identical to Dante walked into the room. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with black dress pants. He might be the jock's twin because he has the same looks, but these two were nothing alike in the personality department. Vergil's hair was the same snowy white, yet it was gelled back with a few strands falling into his icy blue eyes. And his handsome face was always set in a scowl it seemed.

"Nero sweetie, this is Vergil…Dante's older brother," Eva chirped as the said teen sat down beside her.

"Hello," the skater greeted. The only response he received was a quick nod from the other male.

Dante held his hand throughout the entire lunch. The skater now knew that Vergil went to a private school and that he enjoyed playing tennis and chess. He also found out that Dante was the only person in his family that craved pizza, seeing how his mother and twin brother were eating salads. Nero could really see himself spending more time with the football player's family.

XxXx

Driving back to the school Nero found himself smiling over at the jock every few minutes. Tonight was Dante's big night and he could tell the jock was excited by the way he tapped his foot on the floor of the car while blaring the music in the car, tapping his fingers on the leather cover on the steering wheel at every drum solo.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, Nero grabbed his skateboard from the back seat and opened the door. The jock got out as well and rounded the car to stand next to the skater.

"Well, I'm going to go in the locker room and get changed. You're gonna' be alright out here until the game, right?" Dante asked, pulling the younger teen closer, his hips touching Nero's.

"Yeah, I'll be fine out here. I'm just going to skate around for a bit."

"Heh, okay," the jock moved his hands up and down the younger boy's hips, then slipped one behind the punk's head. "Does my number one fan want to give me a good-luck kiss?" Dante wiggled his eyebrows, causing Nero to burst into laughter.

"Does it have to be a kiss, or can it be something else," the punk rotated his hips against the other boy's slender hips, feeling the large member spring to life inside those tight red pants.

Groaning into Nero's ear Dante gripped his hips to stop the teasing. "Nero, I really don't want to walk into a locker room full of guys with a hard on, okay?" He chuckled and lightly kissed the skin below the punk's ear.

"Sorry, I guess I'll just give you that good-luck kiss instead," Pulling Dante's head up, Nero slowly moved his plump lips to the quarterback's. He sealed his lips with the other boy's and began to plunge his tongue deep into Dante's mouth. The jock began to push Nero against the passenger side door, groaning and moaning like a horny teenager. Pulling at the athlete's hair Nero deepened the kiss before pulling away for air.

"Now that's what I call a good-luck kiss!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," the skater chuckled. "Now, go get changed before the team starts looking for you."

Dante reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend and started walking to the school building. He had only made it to the door when he heard Nero's sweet voice call out to him.

"Dante!" The jock looked back, his hand resting on the door handle to the locker room. "Make sure you kick the other team's ass for me!"

The quarterback smirked over his shoulder and said, "Will do, babe!" Then he made his way inside the building.

**Don't throw big rocks guys! D:**

**Okay, please review and No flames! Oh, and if you're one of the people who has put this on their favorites list. Don't be shy, leave a review. They make me so happy! **

**Also don't forget about my facebook page! That is if you want to take the time to go look at it. Nothing really there yet, but I promise there will be! And big 'Thanks' goes to TemperanceNova for helping me set it up!**

**Night guys! I need to get some sleep before class.**


End file.
